


Wary

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to be careful when entering your office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wary

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts written for a challenge.

Wedge peeked around the door to his office, chiding himself almost immediately when he didn’t see anything out of place. The squadron had been in good spirits, which led to a prank war between several of its members. Wes and Hobbie having rejoined the Rogues, after the separation during the campaign against Zsinj, had made him happy, except for the inevitable pranks. No one had targeted him yet, but he was going to be wary of Wes and his antics until he was sure of it. Sooner or later there was always an attempt to pull something on Wedge, and it was usually by Wes as the others had more sense.

He scouted the perimeter of the office, and still not finding anything he breathed a sigh of relief and sat at his desk, putting it out of his mind for the moment. There was plenty of data-work to keep him busy for the afternoon, and he was soon engrossed in his schedules and mission reports. Hours passed before he looked up again, feeling the need to give his eyes a break from the data streams and perhaps the chance to get a cup of caf from the nearest station.

The hall was quiet, but he was still cautious as he moved around the base to get the caf, and to walk out some of the kinks his muscles had developed after sitting for so long. He waved at Corran and Ooryl when he went by one of the pilot lounges, and acknowledged a few salutes as he passed various crew people in busier halls. Eventually he felt he had to return and finish his work for the day and he made his way back to his office.

He passed Nawara Ven, as his XO was entering his own office, and cautiously approached his doorway again, alert for signs of trouble. He didn’t even make it to his door before Nawara was stalking into the hallway again, sputtering and brushing at himself. He was covered head to foot in bright red glitter. Wedge stopped short, staring for a moment, “Nice color?”

His exec’s lekku twitched once before Nawara turned around and stalked down the hall. Wedge waited until he was out of sight before laughing, and then entering his own office again he carefully checked for any traps.


End file.
